El anhelo de un vampiro
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Zero tenía la certeza de que aquel día había despertado en él una revelación totalmente inesperada. Una revelación con la cual aún tenía que lidiar, hasta que en algún momento estuviese preparado para enfrentar el verdadero anhelo de un vampiro. ZeKa. Continuación de Ofrecimiento inesperado.


Tras un par de años regreso con un nuevo OS de esta serie de OS que es la continuación de Ofrecimiento inesperado, que esta vez solo restan un par de capítulos para su culminación. Y a la que he regresado gracias a la inscripción de mi querida Yeral-chan.

Dentro de la habitación, la figura del adolescente sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas era el indicio de que algo había ocurrido. Mas no era tan claro como el aroma a sangre que flotaba en el ambiente, proveniente de la herida de a muñeca del joven, donde el rastro de un par de colmillos se mostraban.

Y aquel aroma era el causante del claro conflicto que se reflejaba en el vampiro purasangre de ojos amatistas, ante el cual el joven Kaname era incapaz de alzar la mirada.

Kaname, no quería ver la decepción en Zero por haber permitido que un vampiro probase su sangre. Pero aquella nunca fue su intención.

En sus catorce años de vida, Kaname jamás esperó que alguien como el viejo noble Ichijō Asato pareciera interesarse por él. Y es que durante una reunión entre vampiros y cazadores, en donde sus padres habían asistido como representantes de la Asociación de Cazadores, aquel noble quien era un opositor a las políticas de paz de Zero, se había acercado a Kaname, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras decía estar muy interesado en conocer al joven protegido de Kiryū-san. Kaname quiso alejarse de aquel vampiro, sin poder lograrlo puesto que para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró apresado por aquellas manos y los colmillos de Asato se hundieron en la tierna piel de sus muñecas.

Kaname no podía olvidar el terror y el desprecio que despertaron en él aquella acción. Y no era solo por el hecho de que un vampiro hubiese probado su sangre a la fuerza, sino que se suponía que si algún día un vampiro hiciese algo similar, ese vampiro sería Zero.

Aunque ahora, Kaname no tenía el valor para ver a Zero quien yacía de pie frente a él, cuando se sentía despreciable por haber permitido tal cosa, aun cuando de un manotazo apartara a Asato y se hubiese alejado de allí, despertando el caos en todos los presentes ante el aroma de su sangre que alertó a los vampiros. Así no hubiese querido aquello, Kaname no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que alguien que no fuese Zero bebiera su sangre.

Se suponía que era hijo de cazadores y él pupilo de Zero. Y aun así no pudo evitar semejante cosa.

Por ello, desde que hubo regresado a su hogar, Kaname se había encerrado en su habitación, sin querer ver nadie ni molestarse si quiera en terminar de curar su herida la cual yacía burdamente vendada. Y debido a esto, sus padres preocupados habían contactado con la persona que menos deseaba enfrentar: Zero.

—Kaname… —llamó suavemente Zero y Kaname percibió un leve temblor en la voz del vampiro, denotando así cómo el aroma de la sangre de Kaname que aún yacía presente le afectaba.

—Por favor, Zero-san… Déjeme en paz… —pidió enterrando aún más su cabeza en sus rodillas, no queriendo ver al vampiro a la cara.

—Kaname, tus padres están preocupados. Y yo también. Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido temí por ti —confesó Zero con cierta ira reprimida.

Ante esto, Kaname alzó el rostro viendo la preocupación reflejada en aquellos ojos amatistas. Y en el fondo de esta, el indicio de algo oscuro de lo que Kaname jamás había sido testigo.

—Nunca esperé que alguien te lastimara. El que alguien se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así no puede quedarse sin consecuencias.

—¿Zero-san…?

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Ya todo está bien. Yo me encargaré de todo —tranquilizó Zero, aunque Kaname no podía sentirse del todo así preocupado por Zero.

Kaname no quería que Zero tuviese problemas por él.

—¿Por qué no vamos a curarte esa herida? —dijo Zero y en aquel instante Kaname vio el fugaz refulgir del carmesí en aquellos ojos amatistas. El indicio de la naturaleza con la cual Zero luchaba.

Los ojos de un vampiro. Los ojos de una criatura que deseaba sangre.

Repentina angustia invadió a Kaname al recordar la repudiable sensación de los colmillos de Asato sobre su piel. Mas Zero no era Asato. Zero era su mentor y amigo. Aquel a quien desde que antes de ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos, se sentía atraído así supiese que alguien como un purasangre como Kiryū Zero jamás le vería más allá que como el joven cazador quien era su protegido.

Sin embargo, a Kaname no le interesaba aquello. Así Zero no le viese ahora de la misma manera era a Zero a quien le daría todo lo que deseara. Inclusive su vida misma y su sangre serían de Zero si este lo pidiese tal y como él había ofrecido en más de una ocasión.

—Zero-san…, yo no quería que Asato probara mi sangre… Yo…

—Ya, tranquilo, Kaname. Ya todo pasó aunque entiendo que puedas estar asustado. E incluso podría entender que esto hiciera que temieses a los vampiros como yo…

—¡Yo nunca podría temerle a Zero-san! —se apresuró a aclarar Kaname—. Yo… Yo solo nunca quise que ningún vampiro tomase mi sangre. Ningún otro vampiro que no fuese Zero-san —Sus mejillas se arrebolaron pero aun así no cedió en la firmeza de su declaración.

Las palabras del joven aturdieron momentáneamente a Zero.

—Kaname, ¿no hemos hablado de esto ya? —dijo finalmente Zero con suavidad—. Me siento halagado de ser el objeto de tu aprecio. Pero al igual que te he dicho en otras ocasiones: eres muy joven y como tal, a tu edad existen sentimientos que pueden ser confundidos—Un dejo de tristeza se reflejó en el vampiro.

—El que sea joven no quiere decir que no sepa lo que deseo o que no conozca mis propios sentimientos —replicó con un mohín que le hacía parecer más joven de lo que buscaba demostrar. Gesto el cual hizo que Zero le contemplara con cierta ternura que intentó disimular—. Zero-san, sé que soy joven, pero también sé lo que quiero. Y cuando ese vampiro tomó mi sangre sentí terror y repudio, pero si fuese Zero-san el que lo hubiese hecho, sé que no sentiría nada de esto. Pero parece que a Zero-san no le importa esto, ya que sigue rechazando mi sangre. Incluso le he visto beber del joven Aidou, pero de mí… ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente? Yo puedo ofrecer todo lo que Aidou puede ofrecer. Todo podría tomarlo de mí —El rostro de Kaname cambió al de una determinación férrea. Era el rostro de un joven en el cual los últimos rastros de la infancia iban desapareciendo para dar paso a los primeros reflejos del hombre en que se convertiría.

Zero pareció afectado ante aquello. En especial, cuando Kaname quitó la venda de la herida de su muñeca y la extendió hacia Zero.

—Aún tengo la sensación de que los colmillos de ese vampiro están sobre mi piel, pero si fuesen los de Zero-san estoy seguro de que esa horrible sensación desaparecería —imploró con grandes ojos borgoña.

El vampiro se fijó en aquella muñeca donde la marca de un par de colmillos se mostraba y en seguida, sus ojos refulgieron en carmesí. Inspiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura apartando con delicadeza la mano del joven Kaname.

—Kaname, no puedo hacer eso. Y tú no entiendes lo difícil para mí el que hagas esto. Después de todo, sigo siendo un vampiro y la sangre es la debilidad de nuestra especie —dijo intentando no posar su atención en la sangre que parecía llamarle, viéndose angustiado—. Pero, tú eres un niño que aún no puede entenderlo.

—Ya no soy un niño —espetó acercando su muñeca al rostro del vampiro de manera repentina.

Las fosas nasales de Zero se ensancharon y sus ojos abandonaron por completo su tonalidad amatista para permanecer en un carmesí sangriento.

—Kaname… —el jadeo ronco de advertencia del vampiro fue algo jamás escuchado por Kaname. Y a pesar de ello no se apartó—, siempre te he tratado como una de las cosas más preciadas para mí. Incluso quizás seas la única cosa preciada en mi vida desde que te vi cuando eras tan solo un chiquillo inocente y curioso. Desde entonces, me ha sido inevitable no estar en tu vida. Y cuando supe lo de Asato temí por tu seguridad, pero sobre todo, temí que esto influyera en tu opinión sobre mí. ¿Sabes? A través de los años te he visto crecer hasta el guapo e inteligente jovencito que eres ahora; uno que se ha vuelto muy temerario y que asegura no ser un niño, provocando incluso así a un vampiro. Pero, ¿de verdad verdad tienes siquiera idea de lo que provocas con tus acciones de chiquillo osado? ¿De verdad no me tienes miedo, no temes a un vampiro?

De manera repentina Zero se cernió sobre Kaname. La más pequeña figura de Kaname se encontró bajo el peso del vampiro y su muñeca herida apresada por este. Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron desmesuradamente y el aliento escapó de su garganta al ver cómo la boca de Zero se acercaba peligrosamente a su muñeca.

—Ze… Zero-san —musitó incapaz de moverse, más que por el agarre del vampiro, por lo que se reflejaba en aquella mirada carmesí.

—Kaname, en verdad deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus acciones —dijo Zero depositando un beso cerca de la herida de Kaname, sintiendo al jovencito estremecerse ante su acción.

Para Zero el aroma de aquella sangre resultaba intoxicante y pugnaba por resistirse. Zero no era un vampiro que se atreviese a beber de humanos. Aquello iba contra lo que creía ahora que buscaba la paz entre vampiros y humanos. Además, el beber sangre era un acto que para los vampiros podía representar un acto de intimidad, tal y como solía ocurrir con Aido y aquello que infortunadamente él no podía ofrecerle del todo. Mas con Kaname, con aquel jovencito por el cual había velado desde que era un chiquillo todo en él parecía tambalearse.

Zero se preguntaba en qué momento se comenzó a tornar así por su pequeño protegido. Zero nunca creyó poder sentir algo parecido a lo que Kaname anhelaba. Desde el inicio, había tomado la confesión de Kaname como una confusión juvenil y algo que no era correcto que este superaría. Sin embargo, en el momento en el cual se enteró de las acciones de Asato algo dentro de él estalló; un sentimiento que creyó desvanecido hacía mucho y que despertó en él la ira posesiva de saber que aquel vampiro había herido algo que consideraba tan preciado para él como lo era Kaname.

Zero se sintió furioso de saber que un vampiro como aquel hubiese intentado beber la sangre que ni él mismo osaba beber. Aquella sangre que Kaname siempre solía ofrecerle y que él rehusaba tomar. Una sangre que ahora Zero se daba cuenta de que no podía permitir que Kaname ofreciera a alguien más.

Inspirando profundamente aquel aroma, Zero osó hacer aquello que se dijo a sí mismo jamás haría. Pero ante aquellos ojos implorantes, aquella esencia sangrienta y la comprensión de sus propios sentimientos, ya no podía resistir. Su lengua lamió con ternura la herida del joven, ayudando a sanarla mientras el sabor explotaba en su boca.

Especiada. Fuerte. Y con el equilibrio de la perfecta elegancia y sutileza. La combinación ideal. Tal y como lo era Kaname.

—Kaname, de ahora en adelante tendrás más cuidado. Y si alguien llegara a lastimarte, no dudaré en encargarme de él porque tú eres alguien sumamente preciado que debo proteger —dijo pugnando con su propia naturaleza mientras se daba cuenta de que aquello era suficiente por ahora.

Zero se apartó de Kaname y ayudarle a incorporarse. Kaname asintió un tanto aturdido.

Zero contempló aquel joven cuyas mejillas yacían arreboladas. En sus ojos la incredulidad y la expectación brillaban ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y mientras le veía, Zero tenía la certeza de que aquel día había despertado en él una revelación totalmente inesperada. Una revelación con la cual aún tenía que lidiar, hasta que en algún momento estuviese preparado para enfrentar el verdadero anhelo de un vampiro.


End file.
